December Will Be Magic Again
by Mrs Pepperpot
Summary: This is a Labyrinth Christmas themed story that's fluffier than Santa Claus's beard. Yes, Sarah and Toby, there is a Santa Claus (sort of!)
1. Chapter 1

**This is a Christmas themed story I came up with while listening to Kate Bush singing December Will Be Magic Again, hence the title. I ended up splitting it into two parts, as it turned out to be longer than I originally anticipated. It's fluffier than Santa's beard, and I hope you all enjoy reading it.**

**I would like to wish you all a very happy Christmas and a wonderful New Year. :-)**

**I do not own anything related to Labyrinth, unfortunately for me.**

* * *

><p><span>December Will Be Magic Again<span>

Part 1

Sarah hesitated outside her brother's bedroom door.

She always opted to spend Christmas at home, even though there were other appealing invitations over the years. Her mother and stepfather tried to tempt her with decadent festivities in exotic locations. Her college friends offered the delights of cheap booze, deep-fried Turkey, and no one allowed under the age of eighteen or over twenty-five. However, there was no place like home, and sharing Toby's enthusiasm for Christmas helped to reignite her own. After her parent's divorce and her father's hasty remarriage, Sarah decided she hated December. It was the season of the uneasy parental truce as they attended school Christmas plays and Carol concerts to support her. The evenings usually ended in tears with bitter recriminations, and things didn't improve when her parents both remarried. Her mother and father were then competing to outdo each other, and often Sarah got lost in the middle of it all.

Those days were over, and at the age of twenty-one, she was her own woman, studying for a degree in fine arts, with a view to following in her mother's footsteps, not as an actor but as a director. Acting was something Sarah found enjoyable, it just didn't spark her passion in the way she hoped it would. It took her a while to find her niche, and at one point she contemplated switching courses. Her talent, she eventually discovered, was bringing out the best in other performers. Life was good and her future looked bright. The only dark cloud on the horizon was her brother's recent transformation from a happy-go-lucky seven-year-old to a quiet and withdrawn one.

Sarah knocked lightly on the bedroom door.

"Hey, Tobes, it's only me, can I come in?" She tentatively inquired.

Her stepmother was beside herself with worry about her son, and couldn't get him to open up about what was upsetting him. Irene was never going to be Sarah's favourite person in the world, but she loved her brother to the moon and back. If she could find out what was wrong and help fix it, she would, anything to make him smile again.

"Toby, come on, please let me in," she coaxed after getting no response to her first request.

There was a distinct sound of movement from inside the room, and shortly afterwards, he cracked the door open wide enough to peek out.

"Hey, kiddo, I've been home almost two full days and I've barely seen you, what's up?" Sarah kept her tone light and breezy, despite her concern.

The boy was a picture of glumness, as he reluctantly opened the door so she could enter. He flopped down on his bed leaving his sister to sit on his bean bag chair. She noticed there was a neatly stacked pile of books on the floor. Glancing down over the titles, she could see they were old favourites from her childhood. They were either fairy tales or stories that related to magic in some way. Most of them she'd read to Toby or gifted to him over the years. Her old copy of The Labyrinth was not among them, she kept that locked away in her vanity drawer, where its words could do no harm.

"Oh, you used to love looking through this one," Sarah reached over and plucked The Snowman by Raymond Briggs from the stack.

Flicking through the pages, she held it up on a scene of the boy and his snowman friend flying through the air.

Her brother let out a wistful sigh.

"How about I dig out the video and we can watch it after dinner?" She tried to coax some kind of response out of him.

"I'm gonna have a yard sale and sell it along with all those books," Toby insisted, his eyes filled with sadness.

Sarah was glad he was talking at last, but she hated to see him looking so upset.

"Why would you get rid of stuff you love?" She asked.

He shrugged.

"Tobes, you can tell me anything, you know that. Are you gonna let me in on what's bugging you or do I have to tickle it out of you?" She got ready to pounce with a playful grin.

Her brother remained glum-faced and brooding.

Maybe a bit of reverse psychology was needed, Sarah pondered.

"Fine, alright then, I'll go make your favourite holiday cookies and eat them while I watch The Snowman on my own," she got up to leave.

Toby sprang up, "wait," he called as she reached for the door handle.

"Okay, I'll tell you why I'm sad."

Sarah turned around and sat down next to him on the bed.

His unruly sandy blond hair was a mess of curls and his bright blue eyes were full of woe.

"There's this mean kid in school and he calls me fuzz-ball, and the other day he told me there's no such thing as Santa Claus," his words came out in a rush, as if he was relieved to be finally speaking them out loud.

Sarah threw her arms around him.

Irene mentioned something about a boy in Toby's class called Jack who was a bit of a bully. She thought the situation had been dealt with months ago.

"Is this the same kid from before? She inquired, "How about I go have a word with the principal in the morning?"

Toby shook his head.

"I don't really care that he calls me fuzz-ball, I call him cootie, it's because there's no Santa, _that's_ why I'm upset. There's no such thing as magic in this world, and that makes me sad," he pouted.

Sarah thought back to when she found out there was no Santa Claus. She was Toby's age, and her dad came home drunk on Christmas Eve. He ended up having a big fight with her mom, and the shouting woke her up. She couldn't get back to sleep, and had gone downstairs to ask for a glass of hot milk. Her mom was supervising as her dad emptied out a sack of presents and placed them under the tree. The cookies she left out for Santa were gone except for the one her father was munching on. She never told anyone about what she saw, and kept up the pretence of believing right up until her mother left.

"Just because Jack says there's no Santa, it doesn't make it so," Sarah argued.

She didn't want to lie to her brother, but after meeting the Goblin King, it seemed anything was possible. Maybe there was a real Santa Claus somewhere out there, or he did exist once upon a time.

Toby wasn't convinced.

"The mall Santa is a different guy every year, and I found the last letter I wrote to the North Pole stuffed in dad's jacket pocket," he argued.

Sarah bit her lip before deciding it was time to make a confession.

"Even if there is no Santa, it doesn't mean there isn't magic in the world," she confided in hushed tones.

There were many times she wanted to tell her brother about The Labyrinth and wishing him away to the Goblin King, only to think better of it. Maybe now was the time, what harm could it do, she pondered. So long as neither of them said the right words to summon his royal-tight-pants-ness or his subjects. She often thought of him, and the other denizens of the Labyrinth, although she stopped calling on them long ago.

"Wait right here, there's something I have to tell you, I just need to get something first," Sarah left her brother with a quizzical look on his face as she went to retrieve her book from its place of safekeeping.

"You wished me away to the Goblin King?" Toby's eyes were wide with shock after she returned and explained the whole story to him.

He held the small battered red leather-bound book in his hands, as he gaped at her.

Sarah nodded, her cheeks burning with shame.

"But I solved the Labyrinth and won you back," she squeaked in her defence.

Toby looked downcast but not for the reason she thought.

"I just wish I could remember it all. The Goblin King sounds like a pretty cool guy," he lamented.

Sarah was alarmed by his wish-making and realised she was holding her breath. The expected flashes of lightning and thunder claps never came. There was no glitter in the air or cackling critters under the bed.

"How about we go bake those cookies?" She smiled, hoping all was well between them.

"You owe me big time, sis," Toby grinned with mischief.

"I think you should make me some brownies too."

"Don't push your luck," Sarah chuckled.

They headed off to the kitchen singing Christmas songs.

Somewhere, in another world, a king listened and watched. He had waited a long time for an opportunity like this to present itself, and he planned on making the most of it.

When Toby went to bed that night, his dreams were filled with glitter, goblins, and memories of a magic dance.

* * *

><p>Irene was in drill sergeant mode planning the holiday activities with military precision. Her son and stepdaughter were willing recruits, for the most part, as they enjoyed fun stuff like decorating the house. There were only a few days to go until Christmas and the preparations were reaching fever pitch.<p>

"Oh, Lord," Irene exclaimed.

"I'm supposed to be taking Toby to his friend Kayleigh's birthday party this afternoon. I've gone and made a hair appointment at the same time and this is my last chance to get it done before the holidays. I don't suppose you would take him for me?" She threw an expectant glance in her stepdaughter's direction.

Sarah was planning on doing some last minute gift shopping, but she agreed to do it, hoping there would be enough time for both. It turned out Irene had also forgotten to buy a birthday present for Kayleigh, and so they set off early to get to the mall before going on to the party. The place was bustling with stressed looking shoppers as they headed to the toy store.

Parents with excited children were gathered around waiting to see Santa. Toby rolled his eyes, still feeling a little sad that he didn't believe anymore. He hadn't shared his dream about the Goblin King with Sarah because she'd warned against speaking his name out loud for fear they might attract his attention. It was far too late for that, as they were about to find out.

"Woah, look at that," an awestruck young boy pointed in the direction of the front of the line.

Sarah craned her neck to get a view of what all the fuss was about and her eyes widened with shock.

"Toby, we have to get out of here, right now," she went to grab his hand, but he'd already headed off towards the source of her alarm.

There he was, the Goblin King, in all his glory, dressed in a Santa outfit with indecently tight red pants and black heeled leather boots. The fake fluffy white beard could not conceal his identity from her; she would know those odd blue eyes anywhere. He was twirling four crystal balls around in his right hand for the amusement of the crowd. Throwing one of the orbs into the air, he made his reluctant elf helper, who looked suspiciously like Hoggle, disappear. The audience erupted into gasps of wonderment, cheers and applause.

"Who's been naughty and who's been nice?" He inquired of the assembled children as he met Sarah's worried gaze with a mischievous twinkle in his eyes.

She tried to get to Toby, but he was way ahead of her and there were too many people blocking her path.

All the boys and girls around her were shouting about how good they'd been.

Closer inspection of the scene revealed a handwritten notice, advising parents that nice children would get a gift from Santa while naughty ones could be given to the Goblin King. Sarah panicked and barged her way through the crowd.

"This _person _is not Santa Claus, he's an imposter," she declared pointing an accusatory finger at him.

Jareth hid his amusement behind his fake beard.

"Oh," he took a step towards her and leant in to whisper in her ear, tickling her cheek with his fuzzy facial hair, "would you have me tell these little children the truth, precious?"

He gave her a challenging glare. Sarah swallowed her fear and shook her head. Toby made his way to her side and she grabbed his hand.

"We're done here, let's go," she started to drag her protesting brother away from the danger.

Some of the assembled crowd drifted away, but a few onlookers remained.

"Not so fast," the Goblin King clipped tones rang out.

Sarah refused to slow down, even if her brother was determined to drag his heels.

"Toby?" Jareth called after the boy, "I've brought you a gift. Do you want it?"

He did want it. Breaking free from his sister, he spun around to catch the crystal orb that was spinning through the air towards him.

"NO!" Sarah screamed, but it was too late.

The glass ball shattered into a glittering shower as it reached her brother and in a puff, he was gone.

"Bring him back, RIGHT NOW," she demanded, striding towards the jubilant Goblin King.

He kept his sharp smile as he silently taunted her. The remaining onlookers gasped in amazement as he made the two remaining crystal balls in his hands levitate.

"Naughty or nice?" Jareth indicated towards the orbs expecting her to choose.

Sarah was incandescent with rage and she lunged at him pulling the fluffy beard from his face.

"I'm warning you, Goblin King, give me back my brother or you'll be sorry. I didn't wish him away and you have no power over me," she snarled tossing his fake facial hair to the floor.

"I may not have any power over you, but I can do as I please with everyone else," Jareth declared.

His confident swagger made her want to kick him right in the baubles.

The crowd were becoming a little too interested in his business with Sarah, and with a wave of his hand, he froze them in time.

She gasped in horror, being the only one not now stood statue-like.

"This can't be happening," she began to hyperventilate and grabbed a brown paper bag from a nearby frozen shopper to breathe into.

Jareth watched with amusement.

"You really are quite resourceful, my sweet," he mocked, although she did impress him.

His eyes raked slowly over her body appreciating her slender but curvaceous figure.

"My, how you've grown, Sarah dear," he drawled, "beauty, brains and..."

"Big pointy heeled boots that are gonna kick your butt straight back to the Underground," she interrupted him with a threat.

Jareth let out a hearty laugh, he loved her already, and now he was more determined than ever to make her his.

"Do not fear, precious one, Toby is quite safe," he promised.

Sarah scowled at him, and wanted to keep ranting until he returned what he'd stolen. However, she was forced to accept that his magic powers gave him the advantage, and she would have to play his game to get her brother back.

"You know what I want, what do you want, Goblin King?" She questioned.

"Firstly, I insist you call me Jareth," he picked up his fake beard from the floor and stuffed it in his Santa jacket pocket.

Sarah huffed impatiently waiting for him to get to the real rules of the game.

The two crystal orbs were still hanging in the air between them.

"Now you must choose, naughty or nice?" The Goblin King pointed from one to the other.

"Uh-uh," Sarah shook her head, "I need more to go on than that. Do I have to run the Labyrinth again to get Toby back?"

Jareth thought about how he would enjoy having her back in his kingdom, but not as a runner.

"No, that will not be necessary; I shall return your brother to you in due course. First, you must choose a forfeit, something naughty or something nice," he grinned.

Sarah glared at him with suspicion.

"I don't know that I'd care for your definition of either," she frowned.

The Goblin King chuckled, she was amusing, and he was sure they would have much fun together.

"The sooner you choose, the sooner you get Toby back," he teased.

"Oh, alright, Jareth," Sarah snapped.

He adored her fiery temper and the way she said his name when she was angry.

She eeny-meenyed between the orbs, not trusting his idea of nice to be the same as hers.

"Naughty," Sarah announced with a worried look.

Jareth was practically rubbing his hands with glee. The unselected orb vanished like a soap bubble popping, and he floated the other one down into her hands.

"Come, my dearest, and let me show you what awaits naughty girls," he held out his hand in invitation.

"Return Toby to me right now and I'll take your forfeit," Sarah saw his desire for her in his eyes, if it was the only power she had over him now, she was going to use it.

The Goblin King contemplatively tapped his lips with a black gloved finger.

"Alright," he agreed to her demand, "I'll do as you ask."

He took the crystal ball from her hand and threw it into the air where it exploded into a rainbow of light. The shoppers in the mall were unfrozen and carried on as if nothing had happened. None of them remembered a tight-panted Santa Claus, the blond haired boy he made disappear, or the pretty woman who entranced him. They were all long gone.


	2. Chapter 2

December Will Be Magic Again

Part 2

"You cheat."

Sarah turned on the Goblin King as soon as she realised they were in his castle; his bedroom to be precise.

It was surprisingly unassuming for one with such an extravagant dress sense. The animal horns and hides motif made it look distinctly rustic. Only the four poster bed displayed the decadence of royalty, with its epic proportions and the overstated elegance of the embroidery.

"I thought we could, what's that quaint human expression? Ah, yes, kill two birds with one stone," Jareth smirked.

"I know an owl I'd like to strangle right about now," Sarah snarled, poised to attack if he so much as laid a gloved finger on her.

He sat down on his luxuriously canopied, beyond-king-sized bed.

"Toby is having the time of his life," Jareth produced a crystal in the palm of his hand so she could see her brother laughing and frolicking in the throne room with the goblins.

Sarah risked inching closer and had to admit he did seem to be enjoying himself. That wasn't what worried her.

"You're not turning Toby into one of them I won, remember? You don't get to keep him," she glared at the Goblin King daring him to disagree.

"Oh, precious," he purred, "I intended to keep the boy as my heir; he would never have become a goblin. Of course, I could create my own successor if only I had a queen," he gave her a meaningful glance.

"What?" Sarah was dangerously close to the bed and the realisation made her back away.

"You don't have to fear me, and I'm willing to be flexible on the doing as I say, within reason. However, the loving me part is non-negotiable," he popped open the top button on his Santa jacket revealing an expanse of ivory skin.

The Goblin King wasn't unappealing, far from it, but allowing her mind to wander down that particular avenue wasn't going to help her and Toby get home.

"You had no power over me last time we met, and you've got none now. You've had your fun, let's get Toby so we can go back to where we belong," she maintained what she hoped was a safe distance from him and stood defiant, hands on hips.

"You said you wanted your brother returned to you, and he's downstairs. You did not specify the location of the reunion, and as for having my fun," Jareth patted the space next to him on the bed.

"In your dreams," came her retort.

He broke into a devilish grin.

"Every night," he confessed, fixing her with his smouldering gaze.

Now was not the time, Sarah frowned, for a slideshow of her smutty dreams involving him to be playing in her head.

"Stop that," she shrieked, unsure whether it was directed at him or herself.

"A kiss, you and me," Jareth stood up and stepped towards her, "just one and I will take you and your brother back to where I found you," he vowed.

He pointed, with a mischievous glint in his eye, to the rough stone ceiling, where a bunch of mistletoe now hung above their heads.

Two can play at that game, Sarah thought, rolling her eyes at his clichéd behaviour. He was nowhere near as intimidating now as he'd appeared to her at fifteen. Maybe because he no longer towered above her, and she'd learned a little about what men desired since then. Her playacting often required convincing stage kisses, and she considered herself a real pro in that respect. She would give him what he wanted and more besides, without it troubling her heart one bit.

"Fine," she challenged him, "one kiss, you and me, let's go."

The Goblin King was confused by her sudden eagerness. He observed the wicked glint in her green eyes and wondered if she meant to outfox him once again. Her rosy lips were too tempting for him to turn down, no matter what the consequences. Removing his Santa hat and shaking out his wild blond tresses, he silently vowed to give as good as he got.

"No hands," she slapped away his attempts to take her in his arms.

He pouted and she went in for the kill. Grabbing him by the hair, she pulled his lips down to meet hers. Frantically, she kissed him, pushing her tongue into his mouth and swirling it around as she moaned for effect.

"Oh, Jareth," Sarah sighed as she released him, her part played.

He stood dumbstruck, with a goofy look on his face and she burst out laughing.

"I think that concludes our business, so when you're ready," she indicated it was time to leave.

He did look adorable, Sarah sighed. His mouth tasted like the best quality chocolate; the kind you want to savour for as long as possible.

It had been a while since her last serious boyfriend, almost two years, she was shocked to realise. _If I'm getting turned on by a no good Goblin King in a sexy Santa outfit, who stole my brother again, it's definitely been too long, _she thought with a shake of her head.

Jareth recovered his senses and contemplated keeping her in his bedroom for a while longer, maybe even forever. Reason told him, she would be more amenable to further advances if he kept his promises.

"Oh, precious thing, I could spend eternity sparring with you and still it wouldn't be long enough," he sighed and held out his hand to her.

Sarah couldn't help reacting to his flattery. Before she could think better of it, she'd entwined her fingers with his.

In the blink of an eye, they were in the throne room surrounded by a gaggle of rambunctious goblins.

Toby was occupying the Goblin King's place and leading them in a noisy rendition of Jingle Bells.

"I see you've made yourself at home," Jareth acted annoyed but smiled affectionately at the boy.

Sarah noticed they were still holding hands, as did her brother and some of the goblins. She blushed and pulled away, jamming the offending appendage into her coat pocket.

"I do hope you'll stay for tea," the Goblin King addressed his invitation to the young boy seated on his throne, knowing he would be easier to persuade.

"Can we, Sarah, pleeeeease?" Toby begged.

He was having the best time with his newfound friends.

She shook her head, "absolutely not," she insisted as she marched over to the horned throne.

Her brother's face fell into a sad frown.

"You've got Kayleigh's party, for one thing, and we haven't even got her a gift yet," Sarah argued.

Toby gave a petulant pout.

"She doesn't even like me, she only invited me because her mom is friends with my mom," he huffed.

Sarah attempted to grab his hand, but he evaded her.

"You can't not go," she protested, "Irene will give me hell."

"Dearest," Jareth stepped in, "we have all the time in the world. You can stay for tea and still make it to this Kayleigh person's party," he pointed to the thirteen hour clock hanging on the wall. With its exposed gears and goblin bell striker, before sending the hands spinning.

"I thought you moved the stars for no one," Sarah scowled, unimpressed with his ostentatious display.

He raised one of his elegant eyebrows and with a twirl of his wrists; he was suddenly juggling three crystal orbs.

"Only for you," he proclaimed as he sent the glass balls bouncing around the walls.

The scruffy throne room was magically transformed into a winter wonderland before their eyes. Dazzling crystal stars danced just below the ceiling, and a tall Christmas tree with hundreds of multi-coloured lights stood in the centre pit. Fake glittery snow clung to the walls and covered the floor. Brightly wrapped presents were scattered under the tree, and there appeared to be enough gifts for everybody.

"Whoah," Toby gasped with the goblins.

They wasted no time in engaging in snowball fights and other japes.

Sarah knew the battle to make a quick getaway was lost. Her brother was having the most fun he'd had in ages and she wasn't going to spoil it for him. Even if the Goblin King's self-satisfied expression was making her seethe.

He dusted off his throne and sat down.

"How would you like to sit on Santa's lap and whisper your Christmas wish to him?" Jareth beckoned her over with a wicked glint in his odd blue eyes.

Sarah pondered, not about sitting on his knee, that wasn't going to happen. But there was something she was curious about.

"Does he exist?" She queried, "Santa, I mean. Is there really such a thing?"

Toby's ears pricked up, if anyone would know the Goblin King would. He was ready to accept the truth, whatever it turned out to be, although, part of him wanted so badly to believe once more.

Jareth spied an opportunity.

"The plump jolly fellow in the red suit?" He questioned, "No. To my knowledge, he is a human invention," he saw their hopeful expressions drop with disappointment.

"However, the inspiration behind Santa Claus is real, and the true being that helped create the myth does exist," the Goblin King succeeded in piquing their interest again.

"How would you like to see him for yourselves, you and the boy?" He dangled the temptation, like a carrot in front of a donkey.

It was an intriguing prospect, and Sarah couldn't deny her interest. Her brother wanted to go; she could see he was practically chomping at the bit. The Goblin King was a devious piece of work that was for sure. A sexy, sensual, finely sculptured piece of work, that happened to look amazing in tight pants, but a scoundrel none the less. Instead of taking them back to the shopping mall like he promised, he was enticing them to spend more time in his company with gestures of escalating grandeur.

"And what after that?" Sarah sniped, "the tooth fairy and the Easter Bunny?"

Jareth sprang up from his throne and stalked towards her.

"If you wish it, my sweet, I could show you so many wonderful things, if only you would let me," he held out his hand to her hoping she would accept.

Toby was at the Goblin King's side like a shot and silently pleaded with his sister to say the word.

Sarah glanced from one to the other; both males were on tenterhooks for different reasons.

"Oh, alright," she eventually capitulated.

The three of them linked hands and in a flash of glitter, they were gone.

Soft flute music floated through the icy air, as they materialised in a snow blanketed forest. Toby and Sarah were glad of their warm winter apparel as they looked out on the white frozen landscape.

"He is near," Jareth informed them and tugged at their hands indicating he was ready to lead the way.

"Wait a minute," Sarah had placed the safety of her brother and herself in his hands, and hoped she hadn't been foolish to do so.

"This, whatever-he-is, he's friendly, right? I mean, he's not gonna try and eat us or anything, is he?" She fretted.

Jareth smiled fondly at her and Toby.

"You have nothing to fear," he assured them.

They trudged through the crisp virgin snow and around the frost coated trees, following the lilting melody of the flute until they reached a patch of unfrozen ground. The new grass was a deep, verdant green, and there were small patches of freshly sprung snowdrops. Rabbits and squirrels frolicked around their feet as they carefully stepped along the newly created path. On either side of the greenery, snow still lay thick over the land. The cheery flute music was the rhythm of life itself, everything sprang from it and moved to it.

"There he is," Jareth waved to a tall figure wearing a dark green leaf covered cloak.

The man ceased his playing and smiled at them. He was a portly, jolly-looking fellow, with a flowing white beard and hair to match. On his head, he wore a wreath of interwoven holly, ivy and mistletoe. They could easily appreciate how he ended up inspiring the legend they knew as Santa Claus.

"T'is a rare pleasure to see you in these parts, Goblin King," the green cloaked man beamed, "I offer warmest greetings to you and your companions."

Sarah and Toby felt an instant glow as if his words had literal meaning.

"Peace and vitality be with you, Groen Geest," Jareth gave a bow of his head, and his companions did likewise.

"Peace and vitality be with you and yours, Goblin King," the green cloaked man smiled and returned to playing his flute.

Under his feet, the snow melted away, and fresh grass and flowers sprang in his wake.

"Wow, he's the real Santa Claus? This is so cool," Toby exclaimed as they watched him disappear deep into the forest.

"He is known as the Green Man in your folklore tales. Groen Geest means green spirit. Charles Dickens took him as inspiration for the Ghost of Christmas Present in his story, A Christmas Carol," Jareth explained.

"I got an actual warm fuzzy feeling when he greeted us," Sarah smiled, "I guess he really does bring peace and goodwill to all."

The Goblin King raised a pointed eyebrow.

"Goodwill, eh?" He pondered. "Would now be a good time to mention we're standing under a huge clump of mistletoe," he pointed above them to where it hung from the bare branches of a silver birch.

He never missed a trick; she let out a jaded sigh and inwardly cursed him for ruining a perfectly wonderful moment. Although, it was a nice thing he'd done for them both. Her brother especially, and maybe he did deserve a reward, she mused. Moving slowly towards him, she closed her eyes as her lips brushed softly against his. The cold tips of their noses grazed each other as he pulled her tightly against his chest.

"Hey," Toby protested, "stop with the mushy stuff."

"Are you sure I can't turn him into a goblin?" Jareth jested.

"Don't you dare," Sarah threw him a fierce look, although she knew he wasn't serious.

"Back to the castle for tea then," He grinned, grabbing them both by the hand.

They arrived in the throne room, to find the goblins had constructed an effigy of their king from the fake snow. It was anatomically correct at any rate, Sarah noted with wide eyes.

"Bring in the refreshments," Jareth commanded.

A trestle table was hastily put up as platters of cakes and other fancy looking food were laid out on it.

"Wassail or hot chocolate, milady?" A female goblin with curly grey hair inquired, making Sarah jump.

She tentatively selected the latter and gazed down suspiciously at the heart shaped marshmallow bobbing about in it.

"Something wrong, precious?" Jareth was observing her with amusement.

"I'm just wondering," she swished the hot liquid around, "whether drinking this will send me floating off in a bubble somewhere," she threw him an accusatory glance.

He tossed his wild blond locks back and roared with laughter.

"I've kissed you twice so far, and both times without the aid of hallucinogens. I assure you, there's nothing in that cup other than what you see," he sipped at his own steaming beverage.

Toby did likewise, "it's delicious, sis," was his verdict.

Sarah relented, and then nibbled on a few sweet treats at her brother's urging. The goblins were pestering their king to serenade them. She joined in, remembering how he'd once sung to her.

"Do you have a particular request?" Jareth asked.

She blushed, because as much as she secretly wanted him to serenade her as he'd done in her ballroom dream; it was far too intimate for this setting.

"How about something Christmassy?" Toby suggested.

The Goblin King tapped his lips contemplatively.

"Ah-ha!" He exclaimed, clapping his hands.

Some of the goblins rustled up percussion instruments, arranging themselves into a shambolic backing band.

Jareth was an Elvis Presley fan it seemed as he launched into a heartfelt rendition of _Blue Christmas. _He sang exclusively to Sarah, finishing by planting a kiss on her hand as she squirmed with embarrassment.

"I thought you were an old ham the first time we met, and you've only gotten worse," she feigned exasperation before bursting into a giggle.

"A Goblin King isn't just for Christmas, you know," he circled her like a cat.

"Oh, but you're so suited to it, with all that glitter," she mocked.

"I'm afraid you're stuck with me, forever," Jareth flashed a sharp-toothed grin.

Sarah recoiled from him, pulling Toby away from the goblins and into her arms.

"What? No, I never agreed to that, you promised to take us home," she protested, angry with herself for getting caught up in his trickery again.

The Goblin King puffed out a weary sigh.

"And so I shall, right now, if you wish it. But I mean to make you my queen, after a respectable period of courtship, of course," he informed her as if it was already a done deal.

"I don't plan on getting married anytime soon, and when I do, it most certainly won't be to you," Sarah bristled with annoyance over his presumptuousness.

"My sister, the Goblin Queen?" Toby gazed up at her with awe.

She rolled her eyes at the suggestion, "go say goodbye to your friends, it's time we were on our way," she gathered up their coats.

Jareth instructed one of the goblins to fetch something from under the tree, and he returned with two small square parcels. They were wrapped in shiny silver paper, with glittery bows, and the tags bore Sarah and Toby's names.

"I would have liked to have seen my old friends again. Please send them my best regards, won't you?" She thought wistfully of Hoggle, Ludo and Sir Didymus.

"You can come back and see them whenever you want," Jareth held out his gift to her.

"But I haven't got you anything," Sarah felt guilty accepting it when she had nothing to give in return, unexpected as it was.

He gestured that she should open it, and she tore off the wrapping, slightly fearful of what might be inside.

"Oh," she gasped holding up a marble-sized crystal orb on a silver chain.

"I hope one day to replace it with the goblin sigil, when you agree to become my bride," Jareth pointed to the pendant which hung around his neck, "but for now, that will allow you to travel between worlds, as you please."

Sarah was forced to admit she would like to return, if only to see her old friends once more.

Toby was gifted a crystal ball that would show him his dreams. Along with a promise he could visit, whenever his sister said it was okay.

"You may thank me with a kiss," the Goblin King nonchalantly informed her, and then winked to show he was only jesting.

She decided it wasn't such a bad idea and slinked towards him, wrapping her arms around his neck.

"Merry Christmas, Jareth," Sarah pressed her lips to his savouring his unique taste.

In a glittering instant, they were back in the busy shopping mall. The Goblin King faded away, his grin being the last thing to go, like the Cheshire Cat.

Toby shook his head at his love-struck sister.

"You are so going to be Goblin Queen, someday," he chuckled.

**The End.**


End file.
